Hay Algo Extraño En Ese Sujeto
by Tarma Jones
Summary: Una hermosa joven estudiante que pasará una noche inolvidable... y no en el buen sentido. Creepypasta contada por Dross Rotzank en su serie "Dross Cuenta 3 Historias de Terror" Disclaimer: Ami Mizuno pertenece a Naoko Takeuchi, Charlie Nash a Capcom.


**HAY ALGO EXTRAÑO EN ESE SUJETO…**

Era invierno y hacia muchísimo frío, la nieve que se arremolinaba, tapaba las entradas y no permitía el libre tránsito de los vehículos, era fiel testimonio de ello. Todo el mundo tenía que salir con muchísimos abrigos y aun así tenían un frío del demonio, todos y todas con sus bufandas, exhalando largos vapores de neblina cada vez que respiraban, el clima les obligaba a caminar abrasándose a si mismos y tapándose la boca con sus manos de vez en cuando aparte de sus bufandas.

Ami era una estudiante de la universidad, se trataba de una chica muy bella pero tímida a la que le costaba hacer amigos, por lo que prefería estar sola con sus libros, más ahora que estaba en período de exámenes.

Para cualquier estudiante, esta época era de mucho temor pero, no para ella… siempre estudiaba mucho y a diario, siendo así que había logrado sacar la nota más alta en los exámenes nacionales.

A Ami además, le gustaba mucho la noche, simple y llanamente porque el silencio y la quietud de la misma le permitían estudiar como en ninguna otra hora. Y como la universidad permitía que la biblioteca estuviera abierta las 24 horas, ella aprovechaba eso.

Compraba su buen vaso de café expreso y se sentaba a estudiar, poco a poco desde las 8 hasta las 11 de la noche podía ver cómo la gente se arremolinaba cerca de la puerta de salida, se despedían mientras exhalaban largos vaporones por la boca debido al frío. En la biblioteca estaba la calefacción encendida pero aun así, el frío era intenso y cada vez que la gente respiraba exhalaba mucho vapor.

Se trataba del ritual de cada día, se arremolinaban en torno a la puerta, conversaban unos con otros y se iban retirando poco a poco, las agujas del reloj corrían y ya se hacían las 11:30 de la noche, por lo que el ambiente estaba cada vez más en silencio hasta que a la medianoche, lo único que se escuchaba era la señora barriendo.

Y esta joven seguía estudiando, se "quemaba las pestañas" haciéndolo, esa era su forma de enfrentar el desafío de los exámenes: estudiando hasta desfallecer. Se habían hecho la 1 de la mañana y el silencio era absoluto, pero aun así ella continuó hasta las 2 y cuando el reloj indicó dicha hora, consideró que ya había tenido suficiente y se sentía preparada, así que cerró los libros y cada vez que cerraba un tomo, el sonido retumbaba en toda la biblioteca amplificadísimo.

Ami dejó los tomos en donde los tenía que dejar ya que era una estudiante responsable, guardó sus cosas en su mochila y se fue. Al abrir la puerta y cerrarla detrás de sí, sintió de golpe el riguroso frío que se acentuaba de noche y empezó a exhalar el vapor por la boca y nariz, podía ver a lo lejos en la calle, los faroles y la única luz amarillenta que resaltaba además de los carros pasando. Las pocas personas que caminaban poseían algo en común, todas echaban el mismo vapor por la boca porque el frío era terrible.

La bella muchacha caminó unos pocos pasos cuando sintió una voz masculina que le habló detrás suyo.

\- Ami, que bueno verte, no quería irme sin hablar contigo – le dijo él, a la chica le apareció una enrome sonrisa en el rostro y se sonrojó levemente al reconocer dicha voz al instante

Ella se trataba de una joven más bien solitaria y debido a su elevado Coeficiente Intelectual, sus compañeros de clase especulaban sobre si era sobrehumana y la creían arrogante, por lo que no se acercaban.

Nadie se le acercaba, excepto uno, un muchacho unos años mayor que ella que quiso conocerla mejor y no se dejó llevar por esa aparente arrogancia. El se trataba de una persona calmada y segura que se ganó la atención y amistad de ella.

Era un hombre increíblemente guapo, solía usar pantalones y botas de combate color verde y ahora aparte de dichas prendas, llevaba un abrigo negro sobre el cual tenía una chaleco flak de color amarillo.

\- ¡Charlie! – exclamó dándose vuelta la peliazul corto, el nombre con el que era conocido el muchacho – No me digas que te quedaste a esperarme hasta esta hora… hubieras entrado a la biblioteca a verme – comentó apenada a continuación

Los vidrios de las gafas de lectura de él, lucían empañados por el intenso frío y su enorme mechón rubio de adelante, bailaba para todos lados cuando se levantaba viento.

\- Pero sabía que estabas estudiando y no quise interrumpirte, sé que prefieres la noche para hacerlo, ahora hay exámenes cerca e imagino que tú estás lista – contestó amablemente Charlie

\- Si es cierto es muy amable de tu parte, desde luego que lo estoy, estudiando siempre es como me preparo – afirmó ella sin perder la sonrisa – Por cierto, hacia un par de días que no te veía… estaba preocupada – comentó acto seguido con preocupación

\- He tenido complicaciones, pero no te preocupes, siempre estaré para ti – aseguró el rubio posando una mano en uno de los hombros de ella, quien volvió a sonreír sonrojada

\- ¿De… de verdad lo dices? – indagó la de cabello corto color azul a lo que él respondió con una cabezada

\- Te acompañaría el camino de regreso pero ya debo irme, me están esperando – dijo el de anteojos bajando la vista

\- Lástima, pero bueno… espero verte mañana de nuevo, ahora quiero llegar rápido y no tengo ganas de tomar el camino largo, creo que hoy iré por el corto – contestó frotándose las manos por el frío y al oír esto, repentinamente la sonrisa que lucía Charlie en su rostro, desapareció

\- Escúchame bien lo que te diré Ami, no tomes el camino corto… por lo que más quieras, por favor… no vayas por ese, ve por el otro – aconsejó el de anteojos poniéndose serio

\- Pero… ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó ella sin entender el porqué de la reacción del muchacho

A continuación, él le dio un último abrazo a la joven y se alejó unos pasos, en ese momento se levantó viento que obligó a Ami a cerrar los ojos y cubrirse la cara con una mano ya que la nieve se levantaba. Cuando se calmó la ventolera, ante sus bellos ojos azules aparecía ya la calle desierta, Charlie había desaparecido lo que la dejó pensativa, porque solo fue cosa de unos pocos segundos la duración del ventarrón que se levantó.

La cosa es que miró para todos lados pero no había ni rastro de él.

Tal y como había mencionado antes, Ami se veía enfrentada a dos opciones: una, tomar el camino largo hasta el complejo departamental de estudiantes o, pasar por debajo del puente peatonal para acto seguido continuar por el parque y tomar un atajo, un atajo de por lo menos 45 minutos ya que en el camino normal, el camino regular, ella tenía que darle la vuelta a todo el campus, cruzar la cancha de futbol, la de básquet, todo el complejo de piscinas e incluso los edificios administrativos de la universidad, para rodear y llegar hasta el complejo.

En cambio con el atajo llegaba directo, tenía que pasar por el parque pero había un problema… en el mismo había muy poca iluminación y todavía menos considerando que la presente, se trataba de una fría noche de invierno y además, no podía evitar recordar las palabras de Charlie pero, valía la pena arriesgarse.

Ami se armó de valor, saco su valentía afuera y decidió tomar el atajo porque además tenía sueño y no quería hacerse toma la larga caminata, estaba tan cansada que ni siquiera sus propios pensamientos la iban a poder acompañar durante el largo trayecto.

Entonces, la de cabello corto azul comenzó a caminar y lo único que podía escuchar era el sonido de sus propias pisadas. Luego de unos minutos llegó al puente peatonal y al cruzar por debajo de este, notó que una de las luces de debajo del puente parpadeaba haciendo parecer al ambiente, al de una película de terror.

El silencio era absoluto, la brisa era bastante notoria y asustaba con el silbido que la misma parecía emitir, la cual mecía la copa de los pinos.

¿Cuál fue la sorpresa de la joven? Que cuando ella, demasiado ocupada echándose aliento en las manos para tratar de calentarlas, que aún debajo de los guantes estaban heladas, levantó la mirada y vio que se encontraba una persona allí al final del camino de debajo del puente.

La persona ni siquiera la estaba mirando a ella, solo permanecía de pie mirando al frente completamente quieta y se encontraba en un ángulo, que la luz no le iluminaba bien la cara.

El extraño estaba ahí parado y si Ami seguía caminando iba a pasar por delante de él. La muchacha, como no le agradaba entablar contacto social con los desconocidos y menos en una situación como la presente, pasó caminando de largo sin siquiera mirarlo, como quien no reconoce la presencia del otro.

Pero cuando la chica pasó de largo y se estaba ya adentrando en el parque, que también estaba bien oscuro, escuchó pisadas detrás de ella, las cuales eran amplificadas por la nieve… dos pisadas cortas, lo suficiente como para que ella se parara y se diera la media vuelta. Resultaba ser que aquella persona misteriosa que se encontraba allí de pie, se había dado la vuelta para encararla aunque no se había movido.

Solo se había girado para verla y a Ami le sorprendió que no le pudiera ver la cara porque la luz no lo permitía, se trataba de una especie de silueta completamente negra. Era un persona sí, estaba allí de pie y presente, pero no le podía ver el rostro y se había girado para verla. Mas incluso ese detalle no era suficiente como para entablar una conversación, así que la estudiante se dio la media vuelta de nuevo y siguió caminando.

Más temprano que tarde comenzó a escuchar pisadas detrás de ella, quien sin detenerse giró la cabeza por sobre su hombro y vio que el desconocido la estaba siguiendo, pero había un detalle extraño… una cosa curiosa, no lo veía caminar, simplemente lo miraba cerca de ella a una distancia como de 15 pasos detrás. Parecía que cuando Ami se giraba para verlo, el extraño se detenía. En ese momento, este estaba de pie inmóvil y encarándola sin poder aún, verle la cara.

La muchacha meneó la cabeza con una mezcla de disgusto y desdén y continuó caminando, en esta ocasión más rápido que antes. Ese era el momento en que la peliazul hubiera sacado fuera toda su valentía pero, los nervios la traicionaron… el silencio era total oyéndose solo el ruido de la brisa, ya los coches ni se escuchaban, eso solo significaba una cosa: estaba completamente sola salvo por ese desconocido sujeto.

Ami caminaba deprisa y de repente tuvo un sobresalto al sentir unos pasos muy cerca suyo, muy cerca detrás de ella… como si el extraño de repente se hubiera echado a correr a toda velocidad y se hubiera parado… ¡Esta vez a solo cinco pasos!

Ella se dio media vuelta asustada y allí estaba, a apenas 5 pasos da la chica, sin moverse... se trataba de un hombre bastante alto. La de ojos azules pensó que tal vez pudiera ser Charlie pero no, no era él, este extraño lucía bastante más alto que el rubio de anteojos.

\- Bueno… ¿¡Que te pasa a ti!? – preguntó Ami a viva voz levantando los brazos -¿¡Que ocurre contigo!? ¡Déjame en paz! – siguió vociferando la joven

El sujeto no le respondió, ella solo comenzó a retroceder sin dejar de verlo, caminando hacia atrás mientras que la figura no se movió, parecía un requisito indispensable que la muchacha no lo viera para que el otro comenzara a moverse.

Sus nervios la traicionaron y empezó a gritar como para tratar de llamar la atención de alguien y sin dudarlo más, se echó a correr con todas la fuerzas que pudo sin detenerse dejando un montón de nieve desparramada detrás suyo, al mismo tiempo que gritaba. Al mismo tiempo que estaba en eso, ella giró la cabeza para ver si el desconocido la seguía…

Fue ahí que sí lo vio moverse, aquella cosa se movía de manera acartonada, casi graciosa, pero la estaba persiguiendo y eso era lo que lo hacía trágico. Pero finalmente la chica ganó y con el corazón en la garganta logró llegar hasta los dormitorios estudiantiles, chillando lo suficiente como para que las luces de los otros cuartos comenzaran a encenderse a lo largo y ancho del complejo departamental y sus ocupantes se asomaran para ver qué ocurría.

Al mismo tiempo que jadeaba trabajosamente, ella miró hacia detrás suyo y pudo ver que el extraño la dejó de seguir, parecía que este había decidido quedarse en el último trecho de árboles, mirándola.

Ami se quedó razonando acerca de ello durante todo el resto de la noche ya que por el susto se le había ido el sueño, pero algo sí tenía claro, nunca más iba a tomar ese camino… ahora cobraba sentido el aviso de Charlie cuando habló con él antes de regresar y además, nunca más se iba a quedar hasta tarde en la biblioteca porque a pesar de la tensión de los exámenes, en esta noche ella conoció el horror verdadero, el terror autentico… en especial cuando finalmente, a la mañana siguiente al mismo tiempo que tomaba café, recordó un detalle al ver a la gente echar borbotones de neblina por la boca, en el frío: aquella figura que la había perseguido por el camino del puente, no expulsaba neblina por la boca… de aquella silueta negra no salía nada de vapor en la fría noche anterior.

Fuere lo que fuere aquella persona… no respiraba.

Pero la sorpresa mayor se la llevaría al mirar el diario que había comprado camino a la universidad, resultaba ser que en las noticias decía que Charlie, el muchacho rubio de anteojos que era tan especial para ella… había muerto en un accidente hace exactamente dos días antes de verlo por última vez anoche, justo el tiempo en que ella mencionó que había dejado de verlo.

 **FIN**

 **¿Creían que las creepypastas se habían terminado? Desde ya digo que no XD esta ha sido una más de las tantas que ha contado Dross en su canal de YouTube, justamente el vídeo de esta historia es el último de la serie "Dross cuenta 3 historias de terror" lo que quiere decir que él ya no va a hacer más sobre aquella peeeeero, yo por mi parte continuaré adaptando más de esos fantásticos cuentos de horror.**

 **Una vez más digo ¡gracias Dross! Voy a extrañar esta hermosa serie de tres historias, vamos a ver con qué nos sorprendes ahora a los que te admiramos.**

 **Les comento que el Charlie que parece en esta historia, en el de la serie de Street Fighter Alpha, se me ocurrió que se vería muy bien junto a Ami, otra de mis ideas XD. Así que gracias a Naoko Takeuchi y Capcom, por dichos personajes.**

 **Sin más que decir me despido hasta la próxima, muy pronto se viene más De Miel a Hiel ¡no se lo pierdan!.**


End file.
